Outside Looking In
by JustFeelsRight
Summary: After getting betrayed by the authority, Randy Orton gets a surprise in the form of Brie Bella, but then he understands why she approaches him. Randy/Brie, oneshot, takes place after 11/3/14 RAW.


A/N:_After last night, with Randy turning on the authority, I just had to write him in a oneshot. I was trying to think of a diva to write him with, and Brie Bella automatically came to mind because she has had her problems with the authority in the past. They would be cute together and I thought they would work for this oneshot. Also, Brie and Bryan are not married in this fic._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton, Brie Bella, or any other person that is mentioned in the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>OUTSIDE LOOKING IN<strong>

* * *

><p>Brie Bella's mouth opened in shock at the events that just happened. She couldn't believe that Randy Orton and The Authority had just betrayed one another. Randy was fighting off the authority, and it really made her shocked when she saw Randy punch Triple H square in the face.<p>

That wasn't the only thing that shocked her. The Bella twin couldn't believe that Stephanie actually convinced Triple H to let the authority take out Randy. She thought the The Game and The Viper were on very good terms, where The Game and The Viper would go anything to protect one another.

While the rest of the authority was high on Seth Rollins, especially Stephanie, Triple H was still in favor of Randy for being the face of the WWE. After all, they did work together to screw her good friend, Daniel Bryan, out of the WWE title after he just fought a hard fought match against John Cena at Summerslam last year.

Brie, still clad in her black Brie mode shirt, red skinny jeans with her red and white plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, with her black booties on, made her way towards the gorilla just to see if Randy was alright. She was recently just in the same boat as Randy with being betrayed. Her sister, Nikki, betrayed her at Summerslam, when she aligned herself with Stephanie.

So, she was able to relate on how he was feeling right at this moment. At least, emotionally. She wasn't nearly in as much physical pain as Orton was at the moment when she got betrayed.

The Bella twin saw the Viper come backstage, obvious anger and hurt all over his face. "Randy," The Bella twin said, approaching the Viper slowly. "I saw what happened out there. I was coming to see if you're doing alright."

The taller man just looked at Brie. He was surprised that she willingly came up to him to see if he was alright. It wasn't that long ago, it seemed like, that he was constantly harassing her when he was feuding with her good friend, Daniel Bryan. "I've had better days," Randy responded. He went to sit down at a chair at catering, Brie hot on his heels. "What made you decide to check up on me? Last time I checked, we weren't exactly the best of friends."

"I know what you're going through," Brie simply said. She knew Randy needed someone right now because he didn't have anyone else to turn to, so she figured she'd step in and attempt to be his friend. "It wasn't that long ago that I had my issues with the authority and I was betrayed by someone I was very close to."

Randy nodded his head. He didn't even think about the fact that Brie had just recently been through all that stuff with the authority. Now it made sense to him about why she was here trying to comfort him. "I appreciate you coming here to console me, Brie." He gave the brunette beside him a smile. It was the first time he smiled in a long time. "It's nice to have a good person on my side again. Especially a beautiful one at that."

Brie blushed. "I know you're in need of a friend and that's what I'm here." She gently put her hand on Randy's thigh, wondering if that was a smart move or not. When Randy didn't move her hand away, she took it as a sign that that action was okay. "What are you going to do now?"

The Viper sighed. "I think I am going to take a couple of weeks off." Randy looked at Brie, who looked like she had a sad look on her face. He squeezed her hand assuring her that she didn't need to be upset. "I just need time to think about everything that is going on. But, if you want to, on your days off, you can always come by my place and visit me if you want to. It'll be nice to have some good company in my presence."

Brie got up from her seat and smiled at Randy. "I think I am going to take you up on that offer. Since, Nikki and I are no longer a family, at least according to her, I need some new people to be around." She smiled. "You know, Orton, you're not so bad to be around. It's funny how last year that I hated your guts." She laughed and kissed Randy on the cheek before heading back to the diva's locker room.

Randy smiled and put his hand on the cheek Brie just kissed. At that moment, she made him forget that he was in all kinds of pain. Brie definitely wasn't that bad of a person either. Even though that he was taking time off, he knew he would be having a visitor in the form of Brie Bella. "You're not all that bad either, Brie." Randy said to himself before heading to the training room to get some stitches in his head.

Everything would be okay, he knew. He was going to be on the outside looking in now. Because, that's what made him realize in just a short time that was what made him have a new and unlikely friend in Brie.

* * *

><p>AN: _What did you guys think? I really liked writing this oneshot. I forgot how much I liked Randy and Brie. Writing them together made me realize that I do indeed love them quite a bit. Remember, reviews are nice, so are follows and favorites. Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot!_


End file.
